As higher levels of circuit integration are achieved more analog functions are being mixed with digital functions on the same integrated circuit. In addition, as circuit dimensions shrink, integrated circuit supply voltages decrease. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to facilitate the use of lower voltages in mixed integrated circuits.